Animals
by steadyasbella94
Summary: not a sonfic but based off the song Animals by nickelback. femslash... and kinda smutty. please read and review.
1. acting like we're animals

**Based on the song by Nickelback. I'll have the lyrics at the bottom.**

**I own nada**

**Animals**

Ever since Emma broke the curse I've been a mess. Not only because of wolfs-time, but my insane hormones right before wolfs-time. If I thought my lust was hard to control years ago, in a distant and much different world, it was nothing compared to now. Not with her around… she is my biggest weakness.

I rented the car for two reasons: one, nobody in town would recognize it. Two, speed turns her on. Coming close to the apartment I see her blond hair and signature red leather jacket, climbing down the fire escape. So I guess it's safe to say Charming and Snow don't know she's coming out tonight…

I slow to an almost stop, lean over the seat and throw the passenger door open as she runs toward me. "Hey" she breathlessly says as she jumps in. before I can say anything her lips are on my own in an almost violent battle between tongues. She breaks for air, and I hit the gas "Nice car." She says as we speed down the road.

Emma's lips connect to my neck, I can't help the moan that escapes me as she works on marking me as her own. Her hands wander over my body, she slips her hands under my shirt and feathers over my breast, her fingers barely slipping under my bra. Teasing me. I'm trying not to let her get to me too much so I can focus on driving.

Then her hand makes its way to my knee, slowly making its way up my leg until she reaches her destination, under my skirt. Emmas fingers lightly gliding over me. "God Ruby." Her voice husky and filled with lust. Suddenly she slams two fingers into me.

It takes everything I have to not give in to her and just stop the car and take her right then and there, on the side of the road not even a full block from the mayors' house. Her fingers slid in and out of me, but just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared. But my skirt is lifted, and her fingers are replaced with her mouth. "Em...Emma." I stutter out as her tongue assaults my clit.

Gripping the wheel so hard my knuckles turn white, struggling to keep my eyes open and on the road as I decide I have to stop the car. I park in the first place I see and intertwine my fingers in Emmas hair as she flicks her tongue, I can't help the lust filled moans that escape me "ple… oh god… Emma please!" Emma moans at what I say and that does the trick.

She laps up my juices then suddenly is attacking my lips once more in a needing kiss. "My turn." I smile at her moan through the kiss. Moving inhumanly fast our positions have switched and I've laid her seat back. My hands begin to roam her body, and I swiftly take her shirt off and toss it in the back seat.

I make my way down and start in on her neck and collar bone, taking of her bra as I do, I make my way to her breast and slowly drag my tongue across her erect nipple. My mouth focused already, my hands slid down her body until they reached the top of her jean shorts, unbuttoning them as she arches so I can pull them down just enough.

I let my middle finger circle he clit, and remove my mouth just long enough to say "God Em, you're so wet." She lets out another moan and bucks her hips, knowing she was getting impatient I slowly slide my middle and index finger into her.

I move back to her lips as my hand pumps in and out of her but she stills and asks "What was that? Did you hear that?"

"What? No babe it's probably just the wind. No one knows where we are" I reassure her and continue to pump in and out of her, my lips going back to their previous place on her breast.

Suddenly there's a wrap on the window "what the hell? Emma?" we hear a man almost yell.

I immediately part from the nearly naked woman and she gasps "Holy hell! It's my dad outside the car!" she reaches around for her shirt not worrying about the discarded bra. I slide bake into the driver's seat and go to start the car, but the keys are gone. I start to freak out then I realize the fell when I got on top of Emma.

"Shit!" I say while I clumsily look for the keys, finally I find them and deciding I'd rather face Charming no rather than run and face him latter I should roll the window down. I can feel the horrified look Emma was giving me, so I turn to look at her and say "We have to face him…"

The window slowly disappears "Hey Charming..." I saw awkwardly.

I can tell what emotion he was feeling but I wasn't going to push it so I waited until he spoke. "you were… with… I thought you? Emma? You guys?"

"David… dad. I just… we've been…" okay so she was defiantly his kid. "For a while… I love her." She gets out.

"You what?" Charming and I ask at the same time, I turn and our eyes meet.

"Ruby, I love you." There's no stuttering this time.

Still looking in her eyes I say "I love you too." I lean in to kiss her. Then Charming reminds us of his presence. "Oh… ah sorry."

"I think we need to talk to your mother… Marry Margret… Snow… just we need to talk to her." He finally gets out.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should write another chapter or not. **

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'  
_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals___

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in


	2. good night

**I own nothing… lyrics at the bottom**

**Good night**

Once David gets in his own car I start the one Emma and I are in, shaking slightly from the nerves. Emma takes my hand in her own and gives me a reassuring smile knowing this was not going to be easy but it had to be done.

It takes us almost half an hour to back to snow, charming, and Emma's place_. Did we really drive that far? Hmm must have been distracted_. Emma seems to read my mind again and smirks at me as we pull up to the curb behind her dad.

We both lean in and she pecks me on the lips before we get out of the rented vehicle. "David, can we be the ones to tell her? I don't want to freak her out, ya know? I mean you found out in a not so great way, and she's my best friend, my family." I ramble on as we slowly make our way toward the door.

"Ruby," Charming grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Deep breath. I just want her to know… I don't want it to slip from me later on, that I saw her daughter doing… things… with her best friend." He scratches his neck. "It was weird enough seeing… you two… and her shirt… I think I'm scarred seeing you like that… I'm so sorry." He looks to Emma when he says that last part.

"Its… ah its fine…" she blushes a bit, her blush making my mind remember how flushed she was right before Charming interrupted our fun. _Okay Red, chill out! Now is not the time to become a horn dog! Haha horn dog…_ I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Emma says "so we gonna go in? Or just stand out here, being awkward all night?" she twists the nob and slowly swings the door open.

Snow hears the door open and comes to greet us "There you guys are, I was starting to wonder if I should start looking for you two. Oh hi Red!" she says happily

Emma starts shifting from foot to foot "Marry Margret, can we maybe talk to you? We have something we need to tell you."

Snows face is curious and worried at once "Is everyone okay? Is it Henry? Is it bad?"

"Everyone is fine, Henry is safe and it's not bad." I tell my friend "I hope…"

"You hope? Okay let's have a seat and you guys can explain." We follow the dark haired woman to the living room.

We all settle in and I decide to start "See Snow, Emma and I… well I'm in love with her. We've been seeing each other for a while now." I stop to let her process this.

She says the last thing Emma and I, and maybe even Charming, to say " How did you two finally see it?"

"What? The three of us ask.

Snow smiles "well it was bound to happen. I saw the glances you both made when the other wasn't looking. After the curse broke it was odd to think of my best friend and daughter together, but I got over it because I want you both to be happy." We all just looked at her. "So how'd it happen?" She's almost bouncing she's so happy.

"Well um remember when ruby came to work at the station?" Emma asks her mother, who nods. My mind wonders to the night at my girl friend tells the story.

_I was walking to my car after a long day, and I hear a voice yelling "c'mon! Just start!"_

_ "Emma? Everything okay?" I asked the blonde_

_ "Everything's fine." Her voice a little flustered._

_ I smile at her and said "let me take you home." When she started to protest I shook my head "it's the least I can do." When she realized I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer she finally got in my car._

_ I was about to ask her if she wanted a bite to eat when my stomach growled for me. "How'd you like to stop by granny's and get a burger? I'm sure she's not there at this time anyways." I laugh out and smile at the beauty._

_ Emma shoots me an almost magical smile "I'd love that! The only thing Marry Margret keeps in the kitchen that I can cook are pop tarts." _God she's beautiful___I thought. _

_ Like I had suspected no one was at the dinner, I even had to take out my keys and unlock the place. "Ruby it's not a big deal, we could go somewhere else."_

_ I walked in, turned on a small light and made my way to the kitchen "what do ya want?"_

_ "Really Ruby?" she asked. I just stare at her "fine I'll take a cheeseburger." She gave in. we made small talk while I cooked our burgers, I almost burnt min though because I let my eyes wonder to the woman who was talking about her son. Her eyes where bright and full of love_ could she ever look like that if she talked about me? _I ignored that thought as I let my eyes rake over her body._

_ While we ate we started to talk about random things and my conversation with August came up. "You know, I think you're my lemur." I said as I took another bite. _

_ Emma giggles "lemur? Like the monkey thing?" _

_ "Yeah the 'monkey thing'," I grin at her. "You are my adventure. You are the unknown, at least to me. I want to change that, get to know you better." She smiled and we sat in silence the rest of our meal._

_ Once we had cleaned up and locked the door again we took off. As we pulled up to her place she looked like she kept wanting to say something, her mouth would open but she'd change her mind. "Thanks for the ride Rubes." She started walking to the front door of her apartment._

_ When she got inside I just sat there thinking _why did I let her go? I should have told her the truth, I like her. A lot more than I probably should. I should have taken that chance._ I turned off the car and run to the door and up the stairs to her door, about to knock. The door opened right as I got to it._

_ Before I could even think of anything else to do I pressed my lips to hers. After what feels like forever, yet not long enough we part. "I want to be you're lemur… for real. And I want you to be mine. Be my adventure?"_

_ I kissed her again this time pushing her up against the door, my tongue begging her for entrance. "Emma?" Her roommate calls._

_ The blond smiled "I.. I gotta go…"_

_ "See you tomorrow, lemur?" I asked as I back away. She never answered just went inside._

My memory fades at the sound of Snows voice "Aww… why didn't you tell me? I'd have left you two be."

"We weren't even sure what we had would lead to anything real."

"That was a good night." I told the room, getting a bought of laughter.

**Yay! Im all happy I got this up on my birthday! Please review! More chapters or let it be? **

_I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light_

I should've kissed you  
I should've pushed you  
Up against the wall  
I should've kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all

I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock,  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch  
And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night, good night  
Baby, goodnight

You couldn't see me  
Watchin' through the window  
Wonderin' what went wrong  
Prayin' that you wouldn't go

You should've kissed me  
You should've pushed me  
Up against the wall  
You should've kissed me_  
[ From: .net ]__  
I was right on the edge  
And ready to fall_

So, I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock,  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch  
And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night, good night  
Baby, goodnight

I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Half scared to death  
Can't catch my breath  
Aren't these the moments we live for  
And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night, good night  
Baby, goodnight

It's a good night, good night  
Baby, goodnight  
It's a good night, good night  
Baby, goodnight  
It's a good night, good night  
Baby, goodnight


End file.
